Maka's Birthday
by SKITTELZZZ
Summary: It's Maka's birthday and Soul has planned the whole day out for Maka, or has he? Later lemon and im still bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its SKITTLEZZZ , haven't wrote in a while but... i have a great story in mind!I have been trying to work out all of the kinks and stuff for a while so i hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

Soul's POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, no sign of Maka or Blair anywhere. I feel asleep on the couch again, me and Maka where counting down to her birthday and I must have feel asleep after that "good morning Soul what do you want for breakfast?" She seemed pretty happy just getting out of bed "Maka we are going out to get something today get ready" she walks into my room and turns off my alarm clock and grabs my pants, jacket and even a clean shirt "Soul you really don't hafto take me out to eat or anything im fine with making some breakfast" I always know when she is faking a smile and boy is she now "but its the new breakfast hut down the street" I know she has wanting to go there ever since it opened "oh fine ill get ready" and she ran to her room frantically giggling. Right when she closed her door Blair came through the window "hey Soul would you be a good little boy and give this to Maka for me" she wasnt going to do anything sexual to me? Ive stoped the nose bleeds because im just use to it "sure Blair but what is it..." she laughed "look for yourself lover boy, you will be the one to like it the most if you get too see it in action anyways" then she jumped back out the window, I have never been more scared of a box in my whole life.

I pull my shirt over my head and slide on my new one, then I jump into my favorite red pants and button and zip them "what the hell is in that box?" I slowly pull up the cardboard flaps and sheild my eyes just in case but when I open the box im staring at a lace bra with matching underwear, just the shear thought of Maka wearing this maid me have a volcanic nose bleed. Maka ran through her door into the living room "Soul what happened..." I tried to look up at her but it was better not to because I might have another major nose bleed, and thats not cool "p-present from B-blair" I could even tell Maka was a little worried about what it was by the way she approached it. Maka grabbed the box and looked inside it and her mouth flew open, she pulled the bra out and held it to her chest "how do you think it will look Soul?"she says sarcastically and there it went. Another nose bleed troughs me to the end of the couch "i-it will look g-good Maka?" she laughed and walked back into her room.

Maka comes back out with her hair a mess trying to look for the brush and her ribbons, I run to the bathroom to get her hairbrush and her ribbons she keeps beside the sink. I great her in the living-room and I sit her down on the couch and motion her to turn around with the brush in my hand. I brush out her hair gently then part the two sides and tie her pigtails with the ribbons, she turns and smiles "thanks Soul" I smile back at her. Maka jumps up and runs to my room and comes back with my headband then smiles as she slides it into my hair " Maka I have our whole day planed, first we go to get breakfast then..." im cut off by her hugging me tightly, I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her back. She goes to the door and slides her favorite boots on "we better get going if you want to see me in Blair's present later" she sounded sarcastic, but was she?

Maka's POV:

after getting off the motorcycle we walk into the restaurant then out of nowhere everyone jumps out and yells surprise (everyone being Black*Star, Tusubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, crona being distant in a far away booth(Soul planned this surprise party))and I nearly jump out of my skin "thank you everyone" I get greeted by a hug from Tusubaki "happy birthday Maka, you are my best friend you know that" I smile then laughed "your my best friend to Subaki other than Soul" Black*Star runs up to me and hugs realy tight "Maka...im sorry for being mean to you all the time i never really mean it you know that right?" he says really fast almost nervously "oh I know Black Star its fine really" and he smiled that idiotic smile of his "so that is why I want to give you my present first, because i know that you would want the best first right?" I nod and smile at him, it cant be that bad. can it?

I smile and tear off the light blue wrapping paper to find a framed photo of everyone together on the school trip we all took together one year "do you like it Maka?" I smile and nod "Black star it love it thank you" he smiles "don't worry Maka I signed the back just for you" my smile kinda fades "gee thanks Black Star." Tusubaki hands me a pink wrapped box "you have been asking for these Maka" she whispered I smile "is it really them" I tear off the ink wrapping paper and open the box and pull out like one book out of fifteen "thank you Subaki ill read them all by next week" she smiles and sits back down. Kid stands up and brings me a black perfectly wrapped box "Maka I hope you like it as much as I do" and he smiles and sits back down at the booth with everyone else. I rip off the paper and open up the small box and pull out a cute stuffed puppy "its so cute kid thank you" he smiled "perfect symmetry to  
I checked like 10 times" i laugh as he points ever detail of the puppy out.

I sit down next to Soul and hold my belly "Soul" I whispered in his ear, he turns to look at me "im hungry to Maka, lets go get something" we walk to the ordering counter "I want bacon and eggs and Maka wants bacon and eggs with some orange juice?" I look up at Soul, he really knows me the most out of anyone, he is the only man I trust "Maka..." I snap out of my thoughts "oh yea, my favorite" I try to smile as he payed the waitor and then look back down as we walk back to a empty booth "is there something wrong Maka" I look up at Soul "its nothing I've just been thinking alot lately, thats all" Soul's handsome smile fades, wait what, I know I have feelings for Soul and now that I think about it always have had but I can't let that take advantage of me, not now and not today "Maka snap out of it, your thinking way to much" Soul was squeezing my hand and I just held it back "I can't stop thinking about everything really, it just keeps running through my head and..." "Maka, im always here if you need someone to talk to, cool guys are always the best to talk to am I right?" I nod "now lets eat and then we can open the rest of the presents then we can go to the park, how does that sound? i smile "as long as im with my Soul" we both blush and he smiles back "as long as im with my soul, I like it" and he turnds a bright red.

Soul's POV:

After we got done with breakfast we walked over to Liz and Patty "hey Maka I maid my present for you myself" Patty pulls a paper giraffe from behind her and hands it to Maka "oh wow Patty good job on this giraffe I realy like it" Patty smiled and looks at her big sister "look, Maka I didnt know what to get you so I just got you this" then Liz handed Maka a happy birthday card with 20$ in it "thank you Liz" "glad you liked it I put a bunch of work into that present Maka" Maka and Liz shared a laugh together while I walked over to Tusubaki "hey do you still have my present for Maka?" Tusubaki gave me a devilish smile "its right here Soul" she handed me the small box "would you mind taking these presents home so I can pick them up later for her" she nodded and started to gather the scattered wrapping paper from the floor.

I run to Maka and grab her hand as we make our way to the motorcycle, ever time I get around her I get all tingly and stuff, that is so not cool I know but I really like Maka and this is the first time I have ever realy felt this way tward a girl "Soul..." now im the one snapping out of my thought "whats wrong Soul?" we have been standing in the middle of the side walk while I was squeezing her hand, so uncool Soul "I was just thinking a little to hard thats all" Maka smiled "thinking of what Blair got me?" and she bursted out in fits of laughter and my nose wanted to pour the blood but I just pretended to laugh along with her. I get on and turn the key then reach my hand out to help Maka get on "now we are going to the park, just a reminder if you had already forgot" she smiles as we make our way to the park. I park in the space closest to the little trail that goes all the way around the park, we started to walk around "Soul I need to talk to you about something" I look at Maka, into her emerald green eyes "Maka I will allways be here for you" she looks down at the ground and starts to weep "Maka whats wrong please tell me" she eases her hands tward mine and I held her tiny hands in my own "Soul I like a guy and im realy close to him but on the other hand..." she stopped and took a deep breath "but on the other hand I don't want to ruin our friendship" my heart sank, she likes someone else and I bet its Black*Star, I seen the way he hugged her. She just stared at me "Soul how do you feel about me?"

Maka's POV:

Soul smiled at me and I tried to smile back "Maka I..." he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me and I put my hands on his back "Maka I l-love you" I gasped "Soul I love you to" and he trailed his hand behind my neck and started to lean in closer to my face, oh god, my first kiss "Maka its my first to dont be so worried" even if I was a little shy I will always feel the safest, in Soul's arms. his lips touched mine and he tasted sweet, I can't really explain it but I liked it. He put his hands on my face and held it and I trailed my hands up hid chest, he pulled back and so did I "I havnt gave you your presents yet have I?" I look at him "no but you didn't hafto get me anything you already..." Soul pulled out a tiny box from his jacket pocket and handed it to me "I spent alot of time picking this out and I really hope you like it" I smiled and pulled off the top of the little box and I looked at two heart shaped necklaces with words on them "Soul I..." he took the one that said miester and opened the heart to show a picture of me "open yours Maka" i held the pendant in my hand and it said weapon, I opened it and there was a picture of Soul. I smiled and he unhooked it and put it on me "Soul I love it" he smiled and he hooked his around his neck "however can you repay me?"

HEY guys so how did you like that? I just giggled ever time I read it. In the next chapter I might do a lemon. who am i kidding with that ending of course it is going to be one! I hope you guys liked it and please subscribe to me if you like my stories, greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its SKITTLEZZZ and im finishing up Maka's Birthday and im sorry for all the spelling errors and all the i that are not capitalized :I but i hope you liked the story and please please please review it would be greatly appreciated :D I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story tho!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters (even though I would loveee too)

Soul's POV:  
Maka turned a bright pink "I don't know you have done so much already how could I top all that?" she smiled and I kissed her again but more passionately, we both separated for air "I'm tired lets go home Soul" she let out a small yawn and looked back up at me "tired already we are just getting started." I park outside the apartment and we continue to go upstairs, I unlock the door and swoop Maka off her feet then carry her in bridal style "be gental Soul" she said in a sweet voice "ok sorry" I lay her on the couch and she laughs a little and pulls her boots off. I sit next to her and take my shoes off as well "I'll be back in a second Soul" I nod as she walks off into her room, I had agreat day today with Maka... all my thought stoped when I see Maka walk out of her room with that red lace bra on and underwear.

the bra is red with black bows on it, Blair sure knows how to pick out a good birthday present "so do you still think im flat Soul?" Maka really isnt flat chested there so...cute "n-no" she frowned a little and walked toward "don't get all shy on me now Soul" I gulped as she sat on my lap "im not getting shy, are you" I grab her hips and shivers shot up her back "im n-not either" we both smile and laugh from happiness and fear. "Hey no fair Soul im half naked and you still have your clothes on" I smile and pull my shirt up over my head and throw it off the couch "a little better, but you hafto do better than that Soul" she slides off my lap and pulls off my pants in one swift move only leaving my boxers "thats better" she runs her hand over my throbbing sex and I let out a moan and Maka lets out a small giggle.

Maka's POV:  
I slide off Soul's boxers and reach for him, I take a little in and he says my name in a moan, I just can't explain it but I like the way he moans it makes me feel dirty. I start to take more into my mouth and then bob up and down. Soul puts his hands on my head insisting me to go faster, I obeyed and went faster as he pulled on my ribbons until they cam undone "mm-maka Im" I am prepared for him to finish ";-;" I thought. Soul came in my mouth and I gulped it right down like it was nothing, he pulled me back up on his lap and kisses me deeply, his tongue in twinned with mine and we broke for air "I like it when you taste like me" I smiled and laughed a little "your turn Maka" he then lays me down on the couch and stared at me.

Soul's POV:  
I lay Maka down on the couch and hover over her face "n-now what" Maka sounded shaky kinda shy "you'l see" I eased my way down to her bra and unhooked it in the back then laid it down on the table, Maka's boobs are so cute perfect in size not to big not to small "are they really that bad Soul" Maka looked away from me and blushed "there perfect Maka" I smiled and kissed one softly and I gained a small moan from her

Sorry guys I hafto stop it here but I will totally update soon if you want me to.


End file.
